Sweet Revenge
by IseeButterfly
Summary: Sequel to Bossypants. Penryn isn't the only one who can play games. Post EoD. Raffryn steaminess.


**Sequel to bossypants. Because the demand was there and I wanted to. Penryn is not the only one who can play games. Rated M for mature content. Raffryn steamyness!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

„You're late."

Raffe shrugs out of his coat and kicks the door shut behind him. He raises his eyebrows as he takes in my position sprawled across the couch, a blanket draped over me and a bowl of popcorn resting on my lap. A half empty bottle of wine is sitting on the couch table next to me.

"And you're lazy, I see."

I shrug and swing my legs over the edge of the couch, sitting up. "I got off early from the meeting. Organizing the 'apocalypse after-party' has been so stressful lately, I think I deserve an evening off."

"Aww," Raffe coos and crouches in front of me, cupping my face. "Poor you."

I glare at him, but he pulls my face closer and kisses me. The wine is making me feel a bit fuzzier than usual, but it's not too bad. I huff against his lips. "You're right, though," Raffe adds, his tone sincere now. "You've been through a lot at the tender age of seventeen. You deserve a break now and then."

I nod and peck him on the lips. Raffe's response is unexpectedly rough. After a few moments, I pull back with an arched brow. "Rough meeting?"

"Michael," he growls. "He has decided to be a stubborn ass and fight us every step of the way. He probably hopes we'll change our mind about declaring him messenger if he's so much trouble."

"It's a good thing you are always so willing to compromise," I mock and flick a strand of hair from his forehead. Raffe catches my hand with a tsk. "No respect. Don't you know you ought to be awestruck by a mighty archangel like me, little human?"

"You're not really an archangel any more, _Raphael._ "

Despite my words, he looks satisfied. "Hmm, I like the sound of that. At least it's a start. My oldest and closest companions are my Watchers, and even they don't get to call me by my name."

I laugh. "I'm not calling you 'Commander'."

Raffe smirks at me. "Why not? I find it quite fitting. Besides," he leans in and his hands land on my thighs, "It's so hot when you call me that."

"In your dreams," I roll my eyes but can't help but laugh at the mischief in his eyes. "You're such a child."

"No, I'm not," he murmurs and puts his hands on the couch on either side of me, caging me in. He's close enough that I feel his warm, pleasant breath on my lips.

I grin. "Are you showing off your muscles, bird boy? You know, vanity isn't very manly."

"No respect," he repeats lowly and closes the gap between us. The kiss deepens, his tongue stroking mine, and he picks up my hips and shifts me onto the couch, pushing me on my back. Still kneeling on the floor beside me, he leans over me with his upper body and nips on my chin, causing me to giggle. My laugh turns into a sigh as he presses a long, sweet kiss to my forehead. Before I can get all dreamy-eyed at his sweetness, he grabs my sweatpants and yanks them down my legs, actually pulling me down the cushion a few inches with the force of the movement.

"Raffe!" I gasp, but he shushes me with a firm look. Wasting no time, he puts his palm on my belly and slides it down, under the elastics of my underwear and further. I tense, not prepared for the sudden spike of pleasure that zips through me. My hands grip the pillow next to me as he parts my netherlips with his index and ring finger and presses his middle finger to my clit. His other hand comes to rest over my breasts, the heat of his palm warming my chest through the thin material of my shirt. A shudder runs through me and Raffe flicks his thumb over my suddenly peaking tips. A low sound escapes the back of his throat as he slips a finger into me.

My breathing is just starting to speed up when he pulls his hand free from my underwear and sucks his fingers into his mouth. I feel the blood rising up my neck into my cheeks at the sight, my heartbeat speeding up.

"Raffe…"

His eyes meet mine, bluer than ever. "Delicious."

The heat in the room increases, making sweat break out on my skin. The wine must be getting to my head. I feel mushy and somehow weak, like my muscles are on the verge of trembling.

Raffe pulls me into a sitting position and grabs the hem of my shirt. "Lift your arms."

I do as he says, sitting a little straighter, and he peels the shirt off me in a smooth motion. I reach blindly for his own shirt – we decided he should wear one outside as to not attract to much attention – pushing at the fabric, but Raffe slaps my hand away.

"So impatient," he chides. "You can never control yourself."

His face is stern, but there's a telltale glint in his eyes. It's starting to dawn on me what this is.

"This is revenge for that one time, when I had my way with you?" I ask with a smirk. Raffe grins and leans closer, grasping my wrist. His thumb lays against my throbbing pulse and for some reason that minimal contact is making my breath catch in my throat.

" _You_ had your way with me?" he repeats lowly. "You tried to make me wait but could hardly control yourself. I'm going to teach you a lesson on how it's done right."

"Ha!" I say, and try to pull my hand from his grip. He's started to stroke his thumb in circles against my skin and it's making me fidgety. "You're the one with the insane sex drive, Raffe. You would never hold out long enough."

Raffe smiles and tugs me closer, leaning over me. "We'll see about that, Penryn."

His lips ghost over mine and then brush against my jugular vein. His teeth graze the curve of my neck and I jerk at the movement. Popcorn spills over the floor. I accidentally kicked the bowl.

Raffe deftly pulls his shirt over his head and stretches his wings out behind his back. His next kiss lands on my jawline and I wonder if he deliberately misses my mouth. I snake my arms around his middle and rake my nails lightly over his skin. He growls and catches my wrists.

"You know the rules," he warns. He pulls my arms above my head and pins them with one hand. I whine in protest, but he ignores me and slides his hands between my legs again. My defiance turns into a breathless moan as he slides two fingers inside me without hesitation and my head lolls back.

His free hand grabs my breast and molds my flesh with a firm grip. He grazes my nipple with his teeth, then pulls the bud into his mouth and plays with it.

" _God_ , Raffe…" I moan as he crooks his fingers in me. I'm already shaking from the pleasure. Damn, he has deft hands. I grasp his biceps instinctively and Raffe pulls back.

"Uh-u. I told you not to break the rules."  
I almost scream in frustration as he pulls his hand from my underwear. "Now, who can't hold back?" He looks at me smugly.

"Are you serious?" I demand, somewhat angry, but definitely really turned on. Raffe's grin widens.

"I suggest taking a cold shower, Penryn. I can drag this out all night."

I am so aroused that I almost give in and beg him, but I think better of it in the last second. I have weapons of my own.

"You know what, I'll do just that."

I get up from the couch on shaky legs and slide my panties down my legs right here. Raffe's superior look doesn't vanish, but I see unhidden hunger in his gaze _. Drag this out all night_ , sure.

I turn around and walk pointedly toward the bathroom, giving him enough time to have a good look at my backside. _That's right, this is what you're not getting._

My body is still buzzing with lust and I'm trembling from sexual frustration as I step under the shower and turn on the water. I can't believe he's going through with this. Angrily, I knead shampoo into my wet hair and rinse it out. I turn the water a bit colder, hoping to somber my thoughts, but it doesn't help.

I'm about to put conditioner in my hair when I feel strong arms encircle my waist from behind. I have to bite down on my lips to keep from smiling triumphantly.

I turn around in Raffe's arms and look at him. "You're still wearing your pants," I remark with a glance at his now wet jeans. They cling to his lower body, showing the hard outline of his cock. I think I have to turn the water colder yet.

Raffe doesn't respond and takes the bottle of conditioner from my hands. He puts a good drop in his hand and sinks his fingers into my hair, slowly massaging my scalp. I can't help but loll my head back at his touch, a low sigh escaping me at the pleasant feeling. His fingers are gentle as they card through my wet tresses, working the product into the tips of my hair, brushing my neck, my collarbones. I press closer to him as casually as possible, seeking his warmth, and feel his hardness against my lower belly. I moan quietly.

"Feeling good?" Raffe purrs and it takes everything in me not to throw myself at him.

"Thanks for the help." I try to sound nonchalant, but my voice comes out hoarser than intended.

Raffe turns the water warmer and adjusts the shower head so that the stream is hitting us directly, and I tip back my head to rinse my hair.

"So, do you want me to stay in here with you or should I leave?" Raffe asks. I grit my teeth. He really wants to hear me beg.

"Damnit, Raffe, I swear, if you leave now I'll kill you."

Raffe chuckles, but catches my wrists with firm hands. "So insolent. I'll have to do something about that. Get on your knees."

My jaw almost drops at the command. Don't get me wrong, I like my man getting all hot and dominant in bed, like every other girl, but the truth is that our sex life is still relatively fresh and we haven't really gone out of the box yet. But boy, it's turning me on. I decide not to play along for a few moments, just because I like how he puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me on my knees with gentle, but unrelenting pressure.

"Be a good girl and do as I say." He puts my hands on his belt and I eagerly undo his pants while Raffe angles the showerhead so that the warm water cascades pleasantly down my back. I push his pants down and Raffe catches my chin in his hand, angling my face up. "Look at me."

I keep my eyes on him and take him into my mouth. He's warm and firm and I watch Raffe's head loll back as I press my tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock. I reach up to grasp his shaft but Raffe pulls my hand away and shakes his head. "Hands in your lap."

I obey and roll my tongue over his tip, working up a rhythm, letting his ragged breathing and groans guide me. After a few minutes, one of his hands comes up and cups the back of my head. Normally, if he would ever push on my head while I'm going down on him (which he fortunately never has), he'd get a slap on the hand and could finish off himself, but under the circumstances of our playful power struggle, I don't mind. His hand buries in my hair and he starts to guide my motions, thrusting his hips slightly. He swears breathlessly and grabs my shoulder with his free hand, as if to hold onto something.

I moan, aroused by his dominance, and slip a hand between my legs to help myself with my own throbbing need.

"No touching yourself," Raffe says, and though he sounds husky and breathless, his voice maintains the commanding tone of someone who is used to having people follow their orders. He drops his other hand on my shoulder as well. "Get up."

I raise to face him and he leans down and kisses me roughly, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my naked body flush against him. Without warning, he spins me around and puts me face first to the tile wall, an arm still around me, his hand grabbing my breast. Goosebumps erupt over my back as he kisses the nape of my neck, brushing my wet hair to the side.

"Are you getting impatient?" he husks against my ear and nudges a knee between my legs, forcing me to spread them to keep my balance. He's so damn tall that he has to bend his legs slightly, even as I stand up on my toes. I feel the head of his cock graze my entrance and I press back against him. He pushes me back into the wall and clicks his tongue. His hand on my breast is caressing my nipple, his calloused thumb teasing the peak. My breathing is turning into pants, the heat making my head swim. I've never been this worked up in my life before. "You didn't say the magic word."

At this point I feel like I might say just about everything to finally get him to fuck me. Still, I keep up the resistance for a few more moments, pressing my butt back against him and hearing him groan. He bites my shoulder as punishment and that's it for my self-control.

"Fuck, Raffe, _please."_

"What was that?" He grasps my chin and turns my head, making me look at him over my shoulder. His pupils are blown out, his face flushed with lust, but he's grinning smugly.

"Please," I repeat, licking my lips. His eyes drop to my mouth and his eyes darken.

"You've been a good girl," he murmurs lowly, leaning so close that my lips tingle with anticipation. I might be past the point of self-control, but so is he. He's shaking with impatience as he grasps his cock and lines up, nudging my legs farther apart. Then he pushes in and fills me in one fluid thrust of his hips, making me whimper in relief.

There is no easing into a rhythm, no time for starting slow. His thrusts are hard and deep, rocking me against the wall, and his hands on my body are demanding and eager. I moan and buck, shoving my hips back to meet his thrusts. Raffe keeps my chin in his grip and kisses me hard and feverish, while his other hand slips from my breasts to southern territory.

" _Yes!_ " I gasp, before Raffe sucks my lower lip in between his teeth and bites down gently. I squirm against him, creating extra friction. He moans my name into my mouth and I reach back to put my hand on the back of his head, roughly grasping his hair. The water is pouring down on us, blurring my vision, wetting our kiss. It feels like all my senses are heightened, my body buzzing with all the stimuli. I'm hyperaware of my front against the wall, my breasts pressed into the cold tile, his hard chest against my back, his muscular arms around me. The soft slap of humid skin meeting skin. His hot mouth on mine.

Him inside of me.

His wings are twitching on his back, scraping against the shower walls and his thrusts grow erratic, shallower. "Fuck, Penryn," he manages between groans. His arms tighten around me, his hand between my thighs speeding up. I'm so close.

"Just… just like that," I sob, gripping his arm. " _Oh_ god! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." His voice is raw with pleasure and the tension in my belly uncoils. I throw my head back and whine, my orgasm washing over me. " _Ah!_ Ra… Raphael!"

I feel him tense, his entire body pressing against mine, pushing me flush against the wall. He rolls his hips against me and a long, loud growl emits from his throat. I feel him quiver as he comes, heightening my own orgasm. My thighs start trembling so badly that I wouldn't be able to hold myself up weren't it for Raffe's arms around me. "Penryn," he groans against the shell of my ear. "Oh _, Penryn!_ "

My head falls back against his shoulder and I sag in his arms, completely spend. Raffe leans on me, both of us using the wall for support as we shiver and come down from our high. It takes a few minutes before either of us can talk again.

"Heavens," Raffe breathes out and turns us around so that he leans against the wall with me in his arms. I turn in his embrace and slump against his chest, letting the water wash away our sweat.

"That… that was…" I can't find the words. Raffe nods and presses a kiss to my head.

"I know. Christ, I know."

We chuckle together and straighten, slowly regaining strength.

"Revenge is sweet," Raffe says amusedly and I laugh. "You're right about that."

He leans down and kisses me gently, brushing wet hair out of my face. "Have I ever told you how unbelievably sexy you are?"

"You've mentioned it a few times."

"So, no surprise that I can never keep my hands off of you. You're irresistible."

"I'm not complaining."

"Good," he smiles. "Because I plan on having my way with you whenever possible, my little daughter of man."

I grin, too satisfied and exhausted to attempt a glare at him. "Good luck trying."

* * *

 **Penryn is a lucky girl. Who wouldn't like Raffe getting all hot and bossy? ;) Let me know what you think and thank you for all your reviews and support. They are what keep me going when I'm struggling with writer's block or lazyness!**


End file.
